iTell a Love Story
by bluecinderella4
Summary: Similar to the movie Definetly, Maybe where a dad, Freddie, tells his daughter a story about the three women he loved, one of whom is the girl's mom. Rated T to be safe
1. Intro

**iTell a Love Story**

**What up? Haven't wrote a story in forever and decided to give **_**iCarly**_** a try. This idea is from the movie **_**Definitely, Maybe**_ **with Freddie telling his ten year old the story of her mom. If you've seen the movie, you know the plot a little better. I don't own **_**iCarly**_** or **_**Definitely, Maybe **_**otherwise I wouldn't be sittin' on my butt writing' fanfics. The italics are set in the present time, and the flashbacks are told in Freddie's P.O.V. by the way. Here goes………**

* * *

_Freddie Benson, age 35, sat at his desk looking over the divorce papers. His soon to be ex, Carly, had already signed her name. This came as no surprise to him because she was the one who asked for the divorce._

_"Mr. Benson," his assistant was at the door._

_"I don't have the design yet," he didn't even look up at her._

_"Oh yeah I know. You have a call from Shane. He said something about trouble in Emma's class."_

_Freddie immediately grabbed his jacket and a few papers and ran out to his car. He then proceeded to drive like a maniac to Ridgeway Elementary School._

_"Freddo, did you hear about the teacher?" Shane met him at the main entrance. "She's teaching the kids about sex."_

_"Sex?" Freddie looked around at all the kids and their parents. The kids were either crying, or asking questions. No one in the school was calm. He began looking around for Emma. He found her sitting on a bench quietly. She wasn't panicked, or crying. She was calm. "Emma, sweetie you okay?"_

_"I learned about things no kid should learn about," for a ten year old kid she was pretty smart for her age. "Dad, did you know you have to have sex to have kids?"_

_"Um…….I have heard that."_

_"So you and my mom had sex?"_

_"Um…….yes we had sex."_

_"And now I'm here."_

_"Em, let's just go home."_

_"But Dad, I wanna know!"_

_"Know what?"_

_"About my conception."_

_"I'll tell you when you're thirty."_

_"No. I wanna know. Please." Emma looked up at her father with these big brown eyes. _

_Freddie sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you, but not here. Wait until we're home. Deal?"_

_"Deal!"_

_..................._

_Later that night, Emma jumped in bed a little bit earlier than usual. "Okay, tell me the story of me."_

_"I really don't want to."_

_"You promised!"_

_"I know. So, I've decided to mix it up a bit."_

_"What?"_

_"I'm going to tell you a story that will eventually lead to your conception."_

_"You're no fun."_

_"It's a love story."_

_"I'm intrigued."_

_"You're what?"_

_"I'm interested. Go on! Go on! Tell me the love story!"_

_"It's also a guessing game."_

_Emma groaned. Being denied a story wasn't really that much fun for her. "What does that mean?"_

_"I'm gonna change the names of the girls in this story---"_

_"Even your name?" Emma laughed._

_Freddie gave a little chuckle at his daughter's sense of humor. "No, not mine because I'm the hero of the story. Now---."_

_"Please Dad, no fairy tales. Just tell it like it was."_

_"Can I finish talking please?" Emma nodded. "This story has three main women. Only one of them is your mother. By the end of the story, you have to guess which one your mother is."_

_"Carly!"_

_"I'm changing the names, Em. I'm not gonna make it that easy."_

_"Okay! Could you please tell me the story before I fall asleep?"_

_"Alright! Our story begins fifteen years ago when Freddie Benson was twenty years old……………"_

* * *

**Ha, ha, ha! The story won't start until the next chapter. Feel free to review; I'll answer any questions you have. Also note, I tend to get writer's block sometimes due to my life and my schedule. So, if you have any ideas, don't be afraid to share them with me. And if you haven't seen the movie, you should see it, it's really good (in my opinion). Peace out!**


	2. Miranda and Samantha are Introduced

**I'm bored, so I'm gonna start the story. I'm gonna stay somewhat true to the movie so I think I'll mention the three girls Freddie has relations with. I'm kinda at a loss for words now. So, here's the beginning of the story. Keep in mind the flashbacks are told in Freddie's P.O.V. so they're in first person and the italics are either present time, or Emma contributing to her father's story(sometimes they'll also have mini conversations so please try not to get confused. I'll understand if you do though). Please enjoy.**

* * *

I was nearly done packing as my girlfriend---

"_Can we call her Miranda?"_

_"Alright"---_

Miranda sat on my bed.

"Did I tell you I was proud of you for getting that tech job?"

I gave her a kiss. "Yes. I'm also proud of your web show being nominated for a Webby."

"Do you really have to leave Seattle?"

"It sucks, I know. Miranda, this is a huge opportunity. I get to design graphics for President Schneider! **(A/N: That's a reference to creator Dan Schneider for those who didn't know) **But I'll call you as much as can."

"Promise?"

"Totally. Besides, if you get lonely, Jake will make the attempt to cheer you up."

"Make the attempt?" Jake, my roommate at the time, came in. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't I voted Mr. Awesome by our graduating class?"

"Not by me," I told him. Miranda laughed. "Now, we are having a moment. Get out!"

"Gonna do it?"

"Goodbye Jake!" Miranda pushed him out and shut the door.

After an hour of saying goodbye to each other---

"_Why did it take you an hour to say goodbye to Miranda?"_

_"Because it did."_

_"Did you guys have sex?"_

_"Emma!"_

_"Well, did you?"_

_"Yes we did. Okay?"_

_"All I wanted to know. Now get back to the story please"----_

Miranda and I walked out to my taxi. She parted my hair back and kissed me again. "I'll come down in a month or two to see you."

"Can't wait."

"Oh before I forget," she took something from her purse, "could you give this to my friend, Charlotte?"

"Sure." I leaned in for a kiss, but the taxi cab driver was getting a little upset with me taking my time so he honked the horn for a few seconds. So I gave Miranda a quick cheek kiss and got in the cab that was gonna take me to the airport.

..................

_"So Miranda was your girlfriend in Seattle? And you two obviously had sex."_

_"We've established that, yes."_

_"From what you said, she had her own web show. So I'm guessing she was an actress."_

_"Maybe she still is."_

_Emma wrote things down in a notebook. "Okay. Let's start from New York."_

_"Alrighty then."_

_..........._

In New York, I was staying at the Parker-Nichols Hotel with a partner they assigned me with named Gibby. He was……he was a little more interesting than Jake. Gibby was the guy who helped me with my technical equipment and the marketing for it. He had a girlfriend named Wendy who worked with us. We also worked with a guy named Ruben, and a girl named Shannon. What we did was---

_"Dad, I don't care what you did at work. Can we just get to the second girl?"_

_"You're being a little pushy tonight, Em."---_

Part of my job required me to keep records. But because nobody at that job noticed my existence, I had crappy equipment to work with. So when I needed copies, I had Gibby get them. However, when I couldn't find him once, I had to go get them. The girl there---we'll call her Samantha---seemed more focused on what she was doing, instead of her job.

"Hey!" I pounded on her desk.

"What?" She seemed angry with me.

"Can I get some copies here?"

"Whatever floats your boat, Dork."

"Did you just call me Dork?"

She took my paper and placed on the copy machine. "Yeah. Don't take it so personal. I have names for everyone here. Helps me to remember them."

"Call me Freddie."

"Nah, I still like Dork." She made me some copies, stapled them, and thrusted them at me. "Have a nice day."

I had a feeling from that first meeting, we wouldn't get along too well.

..........

_"I like her." Emma giggled. "So far I've met Miranda and Samantha. Miranda also mentioned Charlotte. Sounds like Sex and the City without Carrie."_

_"How do you know about that show?"_

_"Mom watches it."_

_"I'm gonna have a talk with your mother about watching that show with you around. Keep in mind you picked the name Miranda, the other two names were just put in there. I've never even seen that show."_

_"Uh-huh, sure. So Samantha was sarcastic and made copies."_

_"Yeah."_

_"You guys don't like each other. Why is she one of the girls"_

_"At first we didn't like each other."_

_......._

At this point I was pretty much miles away from the woman I loved, I had a crappy job, and I was also kinda broke. So I was smoking---

_"You smoked?"_

_"Briefly. Now you wanted to hear the story, try not to interrupt."---_

I was smoking to relieve stress. There was this smoke shop I always went to and twice a week I picked up a pack of _Hokie's_ **(A/N: I'm makin' up cigarette names)** and would smoke outside the shop.

"That'll be $4.67," Mike, the cashier told me.

"It's usually only $4.10. Why did the price go up?"

"All the cigarette prices went up. You want the pack or not?"

"Fine."

Then Samantha came in and went up to the counter. "Can I get my usual?"

"Sure. That'll be $5.50."

I watched her pay for her pack and snatch the cigarettes. "Why pay so much for those?"

"Unlike your pack, these last longer."

"Wanna bet?"

"Yeah."

We both stepped outside and took a cigarette from our pack. "Loser pays $10."

"You're on!" We both lit up at the same time. Within a few minutes, mine was already gone, but she still had half of hers left.

"Bet's a bet," I handed her the money, but she gave it back.

"Keep it."

"Why."

"Just keep it."

"I have to do something back. Let me take you to dinner."

"Eh, why not. This'll be the only birthday gift I get today."

"Seriously?"

"I'm not really very well liked in my family."

We both laughed. I treated her to a birthday dinner at a nearby diner. Then she invited me to her place. Her place was like I expected. Messy, food all over, suspicious marks on the walls. The only thing strange were her books. Most of them were the same book, _The Giving Tree_ by Shel Silverstein. "How many copies of this book do you have?"

"Oh, I'm looking for a certain copy. None of those are it."

"Certain copy?"

"For my tenth birthday, my dad got me that book. He signed a really nice dedication to me. Of course I didn't care because I didn't get what I wanted. He died a week later in a car crash. I did move out after college, and when I remembered the book, my mom said she sold my old stuff including the book. Haven't found it since."

"I'm sorry. I hope you find it."

"Thanks." There then was a flash of lightning outside. "You wanna stay the night? My ex left some of his clothes if you wanna wear them."

"I guess I can stay the night. I don't need to wear his clothes, but thanks for offering."

"Dork."

We both laughed as we leaned in for a kiss.

...................

_"You stayed at her place that night?" Emma scooted over near her dad. "Did you two---"_

_"Have sex? No."_

_"Aww!" _

"_We did accidentally make out for a moment or two, though. Does __that please you? "_

_"You're such a manwhore, Dad."_

_"I'm a manwhore?" The two both laughed._

_"So I know about Miranda and Samantha, but how does Charlotte fit in?"_

_"Well……………."_

* * *

**I'll stop there for now. Note, I'm not gonna imply who Freddie gets with until it nears the end. Feel free to review. Peace out!**


	3. How Charlotte Fits in, Miranda Returns

**I doubt I'll be able to sleep tonight for some reason. So I've decided to shove another chapter down your throats (not literally of course). This chapter will introduce Charlotte. I hope you remember the reminders about italics, P.O.V., yada, yada, yada because typing too much hurts my fingers. Here goes chapter 3.**

* * *

I had been in New York for a few months now. Miranda still hadn't visited me yet, Gibby and I were still living in the Parker-Nichols hotel, Samantha and I were really good friends, and I still had the thing Miranda told me to give to Charlotte.

"Open it up already!" Gibby was anxious to see what was in it.

"It's not for me to see." I stared down at the wrapped package, then threw it at him. "You open it!"

Gibby seemed excited and ripped the wrapping off that sucker. "It's a book." He didn't seem excited, but he looked through the book. "It's a diary!"

I snatched the diary back from him. "It must be Charlotte's because that's not Miranda's handwriting." I was glancing at some of the things this Charlotte chick wrote. It was pretty boring, mainly about college. Gibby clearly got bored with it because he was snoring kind of loudly. I happened to notice a passage about Miranda and Charlotte. It seemed innocent at first, and then it turned into a---

_"A what, Dad?"_

_"Nothing that concerns ten year olds."_

_"Did Miranda and Charlotte kiss?"_

_"Um…..I don't really remember."_

_"Can two girls have sex, Dad?"_

_"I guess. You know, I really don't know why you became so curious about sex. I have to admit I wasn't when I was your age. Probably because I lived with Grandma Benson."_

_"That would explain why you weren't interested. Continue."---_

I had finished reading the diary, I didn't tell Gibby about that thing with Miranda and Charlotte. After I read it, I found Charlotte's apartment. An older man answered the door. "Can I help you?" He had a nice British accent.

"Hi I'm Freddie Benson. Does Charlotte live here?"

"Yeah, come on in."

"Are you Charlotte's father?"

He smirked. "Sure. Name's Harry Joyner. I taught art at NYU. So, Freddie, care for a scotch?"

"Sure." I took the scotch from him. "Thanks." I gulped it down.

"Okay Harry, try not to get him too drunk." Charlotte walked in. "Hi, I'm Charlotte."

"Freddie Benson. I'm dating Miranda."

"Oh yeah, I remember her. Do you have something for me?"

"She asked me to give you this," I handed her the unwrapped diary and quickly came up with an excuse, "she apologizes for not wrapping it."

She took it and sighed. "You read it didn't you?"

I nodded. "Harry Joyner isn't your father is he?"

Charlotte laughed. "Is that what he told you?" She turned to him, but he was passed out on the sofa. "Thanks for the diary." She set it on a table. "So are you and Miranda an item?"

"Yeah, I was even thinking of proposing to her."

"Good, I guess. I barely remember her, well except for the hazing week."

"I'm gonna go. I suppose I'll see you some other time."

"Doubtful. It was nice meeting you Freddie Benson."

"Likewise." I left her apartment.

...........

_"Charlotte is dating a former teacher? So why could she be considered my mom?"_

_"You want to find out who your mom is, don't you?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"You can't get ahead of the story. If you want to find out, we got to keep telling the story at my pace."_

_"Fine," Emma sighed. "Did Miranda ever come to New York to visit you so you could propose to her?"_

_"She had to come to New York at some point."_

_........._

My job had been getting better. So better that Gibby and I opened our own ad company with Wendy, Ruben, and Shannon. We got a gig doing tech advertising for not only President Schneider, but for local politician, and former Ridgeway history teacher, Stuart Devlin----

_"What does this have to do with Miranda?"_

_"You don't like hearing about my job do you?"_

_"It doesn't interest me. Now tell me about when Miranda came!"_

_"Not yet."---_

The hotel was a temporary place for living, but I still enjoyed going over to Samantha's house and hanging out with her, even though we mainly sat on her couch and watched movies. This one time we were on her couch, and we were both laying on her couch. She was leaning on me.

"Dork," she still called me that, "could you promise me if we aren't married in….a year and a half, we can date like boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Why?"

"Well, most of my friends are married, or engaged. I don't even have a boyfriend…anymore."

"I told you I was thinking of proposing to Miranda."

"Oh yeah. If things don't work out, then can we have a relationship in a year and a half?"

"Sure."

"You just wanna hang out here tonight? I can pull out my hide-a-bed."

"Thanks for the offer. I guess I'll sleepover tonight. But, can I sleep in your bed? The hide-a-bed is frickin' uncomfortable."

"You wanna sleep with me?" She laughed. "Freddie Benson, I thought you were about to become an engaged man?"

"True. But when was the last time you got laid?"

"How about this; I'd feel bad if I slept with an engaged man, so why not just make out for a few hours and we'll see where it goes."

"Sounds good!" We both got up from her couch and raced to her bedroom.

Samantha and I did make out for about an hour and a half before turning on the TV. The Travel Channel was on, and the show _Palin's Travels_ was playing.

"I wanna travel the world," she casually said.

"Who doesn't?"

"I'm serious. I didn't wanna tell you this way, but I'm leavin' tomorrow night."

"You are? And you tell me now?"

"I'll still keep in touch with you. I'll send postcards."

"Samantha, I hang out here practically every day. What am I supposed to do while you're gone?"

"You have a job. You have Gibby. You're gonna propose to your girlfriend when she comes down. I think you'll be fine without me for a while."

........

_"So Samantha's leaving, you probably won't see Charlotte again, and you plan on proposing to Miranda? This is a pretty short story, Dad."_

_"No, it's not. It'll get more complicated."_

_........._

I woke up around 10:00 the next morning and headed for the hotel. I think Gibby was aware I had spent the night over at Samantha's. However, I don't think Miranda, who was standing in front of hotel elevator, knew. As much as I hated running and stairs, I had to run up the stairs to get to my room before Miranda. When I opened my door, I realize I didn't.

"Hey, Babe!" She greeted me with a kiss. "Did you go for a run or something because you're really out of breath?"

"Uh…yeah." I paused for a moment to catch my breath. "You wanna go for a walk in Central Park?"

"Sure." She held my hand and walked with me to Central Park. "It's nice here in New York."

"Yeah." We were quiet for a moment. "Can I tell you a story about my parents?"

"Sure I guess."

"My dad and mom had dated for a while, but her controlling demeanor made him break up with her. He started dating a girl named Lauren Ackerman. They were perfect for each other. However, he was still thinking about my mom. One day he planned on proposing to Lauren, so he took her to the local park. Unbeknownst to him my mom was there. So he then took Lauren to the most romantic spot in the park and dumped her. He then turned to my mom and surprised her with a proposal. They stayed married until they divorced when I was nine. I'm comparing myself to my dad."

"So are you comparing me to Lauren Ackerman, or your mom? And why are you using sophisticated words like---" I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring. She gasped. "Oh my God, I'm your mom!"

"Miranda, you are the perfect woman for me."

"Could we not do this here? Especially in public." She looked around.

"I've decided I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Please, don't do this."

"Miranda, will you---"

"STOP!" She shouted at the top of her lungs. "I slept with Jake!"

"What?"

"I'm so sorry. I didn't want to tell you this way." We both sat down on a nearby bench. "And I really didn't want it to end this way."

"You slept with Jake? As in my roommate, Jake? The guy who thinks he's Mr. Awesome?"

"I really don't know how it happened, but it just happened. Again, I'm so sorry it ended this way." She parted my hair. "But I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Maybe." We both sighed. "So I guess this is goodbye."

"It is. Goodbye Freddie."

"Bye Miranda." We gave each other a hug, and then she walked away.

..........

_Emma wrote something in her notebook. "So Miranda had sex with Jake right?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"That sucks."_

_"It did at the time."_

_"But you and Miranda are broken up, Samantha's going away, and you're probably not going to see Charlotte, who is dating art professor Harry Joyner. Doesn't Uncle Spencer idolize Harry Joyner?"_

_"He did, I don't know if he still does. He's not really talking to me because of me and your mom divorcing."_

_"So my mom could be Samantha or Charlotte?"_

_"I guess."_

* * *

**My fingers hurt, I'm gonna stop typing tonight and try to sleep. I hope you enjoyed chap. 3. Feel free to review, ask questions, give suggestions, yada, yada, yada. Peace out!**


	4. I'll Never Fall in Love Again

**Okay, I'm back with another chapter. And to answer the question about why Carly and Freddie are divorcing…..well I don't have one yet. The movie didn't give a reason why Ryan Reynolds character was divorcing Abigail Breslin's mom, but I'll try to work a reason in. Also, I mentioned Harry Joyner, Lauren Ackerman, and Mr. Devlin (the teacher who gave Carly a "B" on her assignment) among other iCarly characters just to keep paying homage to the show and because it is iCarly fanfiction, I doubt I'll create my own character. Here's the next part of the story.**

* * *

Miranda and I were no longer a couple for about two months, and Samantha was still traveling. I was pretty much single and bored. But my job was getting better. I had a newer computer, my own office, and I was able to put the _Taco Bell_ dog bobble head on a brand new desk. I was even having mail delivered to me. One such mail was an invitation to a Harry Joyner art exhibit, where he would be selling copies of a book of his art portfolio. So I decided to go.

I stood near in the back hoping he wouldn't notice me while he was lecturing about art and junk. I then heard a faint sneeze coming from my left. "Bless you," I whispered.

"Thanks Freddie."

I looked in that direction and saw Charlotte standing there with a glass of scotch in her hand. "Hey, Charlotte! Are you here to support your 'dad'?" I did the air quotes when I said the word "dad".

She chuckled. "Harry and I aren't seeing each other anymore."

"That's too bad. What'd he do?"

"Slept with two college sophomores."

"Ah. But you're still friends with him right?"

"Of course she is," Harry must've finished his speech and come look for Charlotte. "Good to see you again Freddie. Here," he thrusted a book at me, "an autographed copy of my book of art."

"Thanks Harry."

"Charlotte, Baby, are you going to give a positive review on this little event?"

"Nothing big," she responded. "But I'm sure it'll be in the local arts section."

"Publicity is publicity. I'm going to head off to the open bar." He left.

"What does he mean give positive reviews?"

"Me and my partner Nevel Papperman---"

"The jerk critic?"

"Yeah, that's him. They fired him from giving reviews and now he and I write articles together for the _New York Times_."

"I guess that's better. I heard he made The Rock cry once."

"Oh yeah he did. It was that review about Dwayne Johnson that got him fired from reviewing."

"So does he contribute writing to all of your articles?"

"Mostly, but they're making him stop trying to take over writing other's peoples projects. This one I'm writing on my own."

"Good for you."

"You wanna blow this joint and grab a bite to eat?"

"Why not."

We both left together and headed to a nearby café. I had a chicken meal while she had a huge salad, her being a vegetarian. Afterwards we walked to the nearby park.

"Did you always want to be a writer?"

"No, not until I graduated high school. When I was younger I wanted to be on Broadway."

"You sing?"

"A little."

I sat on a bench. "Sing me a song."

She blushed. "Okay. I'll sing you my favorite song." She cleared her throat.

"**What do you get when you fall in love?**

**A guy with a pin to burst your bubble**

**That's what you get for all your trouble**

**I'll never fall in love again**

**I'll never fall in love again**

**Don't tell me what it's all about**

'**Cause I've been there and I'm glad I'm out**

**Out of those chains, those chains that bind you**

**That is why I'm here to remind you**

**What do you get when you fall in love?**

**You only get lies, and pain, and sorrow**

**So for at least until tomorrow**

**I'll never fall in love again**

**I'll never fall in love again"**

I stood up and gave her a deep kiss.

**"I'll never fall in love again"**

And pretty soon we were making out on the bench.

..........

"_I've heard that song before. In that Austin Powers movie we watched."_

"_We? Emma Anne Benson there is no way you've seen, or will ever see Austin Powers. Not until---"_

"_Not until I'm thirty. I've heard that before."_

"_I was going to say thirteen, but okay."_

"_So Charlotte was a writer along with a guy you don't like. Isn't that Nevel guy your boss now?"_

"_Unfortunately, yes."_

"_Miranda's no longer in the picture, Samantha's traveling, and you and Charlotte are now…..are you two dating at this point?"_

"_Yes."_

_............._

"Freddie," Charlotte came up to me one day, "you remember that article interview you let me have with Stuart Devlin?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

She held up the newspaper. "Front page!"

"That's great!"

"Problem is they want me to do a follow-up. Is that okay with you if I do another piece about Devlin?"

"Totally!" I looked back down at my laptop. "I'd love to celebrate, but I got work to do."

"Me too."

We were quiet for a minute. I typed in a few words and closed my laptop. "I'm done."

"Me too!" She ran into my arms and we both made our way to the bedroom.

The next morning, we woke up in each other's arms. "Freddie, there's something I want to do that I've never done before."

"I think you did it last night."

"No, not that," she laughed. "I've never stayed in bed the whole day with a man, and I really want to." The phone rang. "Let it go to message." She began to kiss me.

"Hello," a woman's voice said, "this is Dr. Howard at St. Rudolph's **(A/N: Not sure if that's a real hospital)**. I'm calling of behalf of a Mr. Harry Joyner."

Charlotte stopped kissing me and answered the phone. "Hello, Dr. Howard, this is Charlotte. I'll be right there in a minute." She turned to me. "Change of plans." She stood up and was getting dressed in a hurry. "Here," she threw my clothes at me, "put your pants on."

We both met up with Dr. Howard at the hospital. "He has suffered a heart attack, due in part to a clogged artery. He asked that we call you. He's in that room over there."

Charlotte was the first to enter. "Hey Hare."

"Hello, my pet." He kissed her cheek then looked over at me. "What's he doing here?"

"Harry, I told you we're seeing each other now."

"Oh yes, I forgot. Listen Freddie, be a good guy and leave us alone."

"Okay," I told him. "Charlotte, I have to be somewhere right now. Will you be able to get a ride to your place?"

"Don't worry about me. I'll see you later." She blew me a kiss.

I had forgotten about President Schneider coming to a dinner with Devlin. It was my responsibility to get down to the Parker-Nichols Hotel and help with the arrangement. When I got there it was mass chaos, but we eventually straightened it up. I even had time to go to the jewelry shop---

_"Jewelry shop?" Emma's eyes got big. "Are you gonna propose to Charlotte? Is she my mom?"_

_"Can I tell the story please?"---_

I was about to leave the hotel when my cell phone rang. "Hello."

"I know where you are," this was a deep, unfamiliar voice.

"Who is this?"

"I can see you Freddie Benson."

"Listen you---"

"You wanna find me. You're gettin' warmer. Keep going in that direction."

"Who the hell is this?"

"Turn around."

I did. Standing there at the top of the stairs, was Samantha.

* * *

**Ha, cliffhanger! I'll stop there for now. And yes if anyone is wondering, that is the song from _The Spy Who Shagged Me_, but I didn't put in the lyrics to the whole song. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I'm in such a good mood today so I'll see if I can get another chapter or two up today. Peace out!**


	5. Loser Record

**Yay, Samantha's back! I was kinda excited about bringing her back in Freddie's life. Let us not forget though, Freddie is with Charlotte. Will it last? I also want to thank you guys for reviewing I like reading what you have on your mind. Seriously, if anyone hasn't seen the movie **_**Definetly, Maybe**_**, I really hope this story isn't responsible for spoiling the movie for you. Let's continue on**

* * *

Samantha ran down the stairs and into my arms, dropping a suitcase on my foot. I didn't care. I was happy to have her back, and she was clearly happy to be back. "So, what's been goin' on Freddork?"

"Freddork? That's a new one."

"Thought it up in Rome. Speaking of Rome, I have so much to tell you about it."

"Cool. Hey, I have to go somewhere. You wanna walk and talk?"

"Sure," We left the hotel together walking and talking (though she was doing most of the talking).

"In the hotel, you wanted to say something about Rome," I reminded her.

"Oh yeah. In Rome I met this gorgeous Italian model named Mario Gallini **(A/N: Reference to the iPie episode, I know Mario wasn't related to Mr. Gallini)**. He decided to try to hit on me, and of course you don't say no to an Italian supermodel like Mario Gallini. Rome was the last place I visited before coming home and the night before I left he asked me to join him at his place." She followed me into the jewelry shop, still talking. "He says so many girls would kill to be where I was now, in bed with him. But he said I was special and I could tell he wanted some sex. Right before we did it, I had second thoughts. I started thinking of you and New York and _The Giving Tree_. I just had to come back."

"So you and the Italian supermodel didn't even get to first base?" I pointed to a ring.

"Nope. I can tell he was upset. The girls waiting outside his mansion were happy to see me leave though," she looked at the ring. "Oh that's shiny It's pretty too."

"It's an engagement ring."

"What?" Samantha had an upset look on her face. She then stormed out of the shop. I paid the jeweler and followed her.

"Samantha!" I ran after her. "Why---"

"I'm just a little miffed. I left one of the world's hottest guys to come back and see you. Here I am thinking we could hang out at my place like old times and you didn't even tell me you were in a relationship. I mean all those postcards we sent each other, and you couldn't tell me you were seeing someone!"

"I guess I just---"

"Forgot. You just forgot to tell your best friend."

"Samantha, I really love this girl. But you and me will always be best friends. Can you just be happy for me?"

She sighed. "I am happy for you."

"Thank you."

"I guess I better get home. I probably have so many bugs all over my apartment. I also bought some copies of _The Giving Tree_ that were in English, I should put those away. See you 'round Freddork." She kissed my cheek and headed in the opposite direction.

..........

_"Dad, you're a jerk!"_

_"Why?"_

_"Samantha returned to New York for you and you didn't even tell her about Charlotte? Dad, Samantha was heartbroken!"_

_"Impossible. Samantha never really shows her feelings, unless she's angry or hungry."_

_"You're a guy, I'm a girl. I would understand how the girl mind works. She was definetly heartbroken."_

_"You could be right."_

_"But what about Charlotte? You were gonna propose to her!"_

_..........._

The dinner had to be postponed due to an earthquake in California. So everything was set up for tomorrow. I also decided to propose to Charlotte before the dinner at the café we had our first date at. We met up that day after she got off work.

"Hey," she greeted me with a kiss as we sat down at our table. "How's the dinner going?"

"I think it will be somewhat decent. So you said you had a good day at work?"

"I got a new piece about Devlin," she handed me a piece of paper. "I think you should be the first to read it." She was quiet after that.

"Devlin did all this?" The things I was reading would cause a huge political scandal. There was an affair, a drug bust, unpaid taxes and child support. Stuart Devlin should've been in prison from what I read. "You shouldn't publish this This information might even be crock."

"I did my research, it's not. All of this is true. I knew about those when I worked on my first piece on Devlin. Besides, Nevel said he wanted something better than my last story or he'd kick me out of my department. I don't wanna go back to writing what I wrote."

"You can't give this to Nevel!" Charlotte was absolutely quiet. "You did give this to him, didn't you?" She nodded. "You realize because of this I'm out of a job?"

"I'm so sorry."

"Me too." I left the café and went back to the hotel where I told Devlin about Charlotte's article. He said there was nothing he could do to stop it, and the next day, I was packing my work items.

"This is just great, Freddie!" Gibby was angry. "Because of your girlfriend, we're all out of a job!" I tried to ignore him because all he did was yell at me.

"Sorry Gibby. There's nothing I can do now. I guess I'll see you 'round."

"I don't think so, Freddie." He left me alone in the office.

So in conclusion; that day I had lost my job, my friend, and my girlfriend. That had to be a record in loser history.

........

_"I can't believe Charlotte was such a---"_

_"Heartbreaker."_

_"No."_

_"Life-destroyer."_

_"Bitch!"_

_"Hey, watch the language please."_

_"That was a loser record, Dad. You broke Samantha's heart, Charlotte broke yours, you lost your job, you lost your friends, did you even have a place to live?"_

_"I was living with Charlotte. However, I had some money saved to buy my own apartment. May I add I still live in that apartment today."_

_"But what about you and Samantha?"_

_"Well………….."_

* * *

**Cliffhanger-ish! I have successfully made another chapter, though I feel it's much shorter. Although it's shorter, it's still an important chapter nontheless. So Freddie isn't with Charlotte (or Miranda) and he broke Samantha's heart. But let me assure you, there's still more chapters to come. I might even create my own original epilogue (MIGHT, not saying I will). Keep readin' and reviewin'. Peace out!**


	6. Life Rehab

**Besides picking up my pictures, I've had absolutely nothing to do today. So I figured at least I can put up one more chapter while my creative juices're still flowin'. I believe we last left off where Freddie lost his job, friends, and girlfriend all in one day. Shall we continue on?**

* * *

Two years had passed and I was still single. I haven't heard from Miranda or Charlotte in a long time. Samantha and I were still the best of friends. Of course since her twin sister, Melanie, moved in, we didn't hang out as much. In fact we didn't even talk for a whole week because she and Melanie went to Twin Falls, Idaho. When she did come back, President Schneider had one of the biggest political scandals ever!

"You watchin'?" She called me one night.

"Yes," the TV showed a picture of the rumored love child between him and former teen beauty queen Rona Burger. "Do you think the kid's his?"

"Dork, I know it's his kid. Look at the facial features."

"There are some. I still doubt it's his kid."

"Whatev Freddork!"

"You doing anything tomorrow?"

"Workin'."

"You have a job?"

"I'm working at a used book store. Still trying to find the book."

"You'll find it eventually."

We didn't really speak much for about a month. Due to me trying to find a job, the political scandal with President Schneider, and I guess we were both lazy. I was walking to the smoke shop when I saw her through the window at the diner. I walked in and met up with her.

"So, how's life Freddork?"

"Eh, I'm just livin' it."

"So life sucks?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Have you heard from Gibby, Ruben, anyone you used to work with?"

"No, but I did hear about Gibby and Wendy's engagement in the papers a year ago."

"That thing with Charlotte really screwed up everything, huh?"

"Yeah. So what have you been up to?"

She shrugged. "Not much. My sister tried hooking me up with this guy she works with named Jonah."

"Jonah?"

"He's a funny guy. He's kinda cute. I'm not sure if I want a relationship with him though, but we'll see how things work out."

"But are you two going out?"

"We started going out, yeah."

"Ah. Well, that's good."

"Yeah."

It was pretty much awkward silence for a while. "I'm gonna go." I left her there at the table. The smoke shop was closed so I kept walking. A liquor store was open so I decided to buy a drink---

_"You drank?"_

_"Briefly."_

_"I don't believe you! First you smoke, then you start drinking, and you were a slut!"_

_"I thought you called me a manwhore."_

_"Dad, the point is your life was depressing because of those things! Does this story even have a happy ending for the hero?"_

_"Yes. If you let me go on, I can get to the happy ending faster. You should also be lucky it's Friday night, you should be sleeping right now."---_

I started drinking. I was upset Samantha was seeing Jonah because I thought I could be with her. It was obvious at this point I couldn't be with her. We both sort of drifted apart now. I was drinking, being lazy, and not answering her phone calls. I did listen to the messages she left on my answering machine though.

"Hey, it's me again. Your birthday's coming up you know," clearly this message was from a few days ago, "You're turning twenty-three; it's kind of a big deal. Call me back Dork."

The second message came. "Hey it's me, Miranda. I wasn't sure if this was you until I heard the message. I'm in New York now. I was thinking maybe we could catch up. My number is---"

I stopped the message and went to bed. This was truly a happy birthday.

"HELLO!" There was pounding on my door later that afternoon. It sounded like Samantha. I put on a robe and opened the door. "You're not wearing that to your party, are you?"

"Party?"

"Get dressed, I'm taking you to your party."

I obeyed and as soon as I was dressed she forced me to my surprise party. Much to my surprise, all of our old co-workers, Gibby, Wendy, Ruben, Shannon, even Samantha's sister Melanie, were there. Gibby was one of the first to greet me with a huge hug. "What have I missed?" I asked him.

"Ruben and Shannon started going out. Wendy and I got married. This is really one of the first times we've been out since our son Cornelius was born last month."

I looked over at Wendy showing Samantha pictures of the baby. Samantha looked all excited, but the made disgusted faces when she was turned away from Wendy. "I'm really happy for you, Gibby."

"Thanks. Oh, and check this out," he pulled off his shirt. "I lost two pounds!"

"Wow, congratulations!" Seriously, you couldn't tell this guy lost any weight.

After talking with my old friends for a while, I decided to sneak out of there. I'll admit I was drunk. I also wasn't in much of a party mood. Instead of going home, I went to Samantha's apartment.

She came back about a half hour later. "You missed your cake."

"I did?"

"I even baked it myself."

"Oh," I took a drink of my beer I kept in a brown-paper bag. "Sorry."

She sat next to me. "Listen, Freddie, I know your life sucks. Maybe you need a girlfriend or something---"

I then surprised Samantha with a kiss. "Samantha, I love you. I've always loved you. Can we be in a relationship? It's been over a year and a half and we're both not married."

"No!"

"No?"

"Maybe if you had asked me when you had your shit together. Now your shit's a mess."

"My shit's a mess?"

"Besides, I'm seeing someone."

"Samantha, I---" I leaned in for another kiss.

"No."

"Fine," I took another drink. "You know, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but I think you should go to a rehab for your life. A life rehab."

"You think I should go to a life rehab?"

"I said don't take it the wrong way."

She slapped my face three times. "Get the hell off my porch."

..............

_Emma wrote something in her notebook. "Wow, grown-up life is complicated."_

_"You have no idea."_

_"Dad, I don't think this story has a happy ending."_

_"Why? I told you it does."_

_"No it doesn't!" Emma was visibly upset. "Dad, you and mom are getting a divorce! How is that a happy ending?"_

_"That's not the---"_

_"I'm kind of tired. Can we finish this tomorrow?"_

_"Sure." Freddie tucked his daughter in bed and kissed her forehead. "Night, Em."_

_"Dad," she called to him, "even though you and mom are getting a divorce, and you smoke, drank, and was a slut, I love you."_

_"Love you too." Freddie turned off her light, went into the kitchen and looked over the divorce papers. Carly had filed for divorce citing irreconcilable differences. "Guess we just fell out of love with each other," Freddie said to himself._

* * *

**Okay I had to make up some reason, pathetic as is, why Carly is divorcing Freddie. The whole "shit together", "life rehab" conversation was actually in the movie (not exactly quoted like the way I quoted it, but it was still in there) so that's why I dropped the "S" bomb as my sister puts it. So Freddie isn't with Miranda, Charlotte, or Samantha. Who could Emma's mother be? Don't be afraid to guess. I'm not gonna give you the answer, but guessing never hurts. All my reviews have been nice to btw thank you guys for the positive messages. Peace out!**


	7. Darling Samantha

**Hello, me again. Might as well pop out another chapter. I just wanted to remind my readers in case they forgot; Carly is Emma's mother and in the story Emma has to guess who Carly is. Carly can be either Miranda, Samantha, or Charlotte. Carly and Freddie are also getting a divorce. This chapter is one chapter away from revealing who Emma's mother is. I'm gonna post this chapter tonight, maybe even the next chapter if I can't sleep. So here comes the next part.**

* * *

_"Hey Em," Freddie greeted his daughter the next morning at breakfast._

_"Dad, can you tell me the story? Please."_

_"Aren't you tired? I mean you went to bed kinda late last night."_

_"Please tell me the story."_

_"Alright."_

_........_

A year had passed, I turned twenty-four. I was still single, and I haven't spoken to Samantha in a long time…or Miranda……or Charlotte. I never forgot any of them though. Especially when I passed a used book store and saw a copy of _The Giving Tree_ in the window.

"Excuse me," I asked an employee in the shop, "can I see that book on display in the window?" I pointed to the book.

"_The Giving Tree_ by Shel Silverstein," he read. "One of the classics. My kids love this book. Of course it is used, I hope that isn't a problem."

"No, no of course not. Does this book have any inscriptions or dedications?"

"Well, there is a beautiful dedication from a father to his daughter on the blank page behind the title page. It is actually quite sweet." He opened up to the page behind the title page.

_** To My Darling Daughter Samantha;**_

_**I can not give you the things like shade on a hot summer day,**_

_**or a swing when you grow weary and bored (as you often do),**_

_**I can not give you a boat when you want to sail the sea**_

_**and I doubt I can give you the house of your dreams,**_

_**I can give you a lap to sit on when you need your Dad**_

_**I can also give you the love you desire**_

_**Happy Birthday Darling Samantha**_

_** Love Daddy**_

_**P.S.: Please don't convince your sister we forgot her birthday again.**_

I smiled to myself. I had found the one thing Samantha had been looking for for years. This was the one thing I could use to be a part of her life again. I paid for the book and headed toward Samantha's apartment.

"Hi Freddie," Melanie greeted me.

"Hey Melanie. Is Samantha here?"

"She's at school, she'll be back soon though. Did she tell you she went back to community college?"

"No, she didn't. Anyway can I wait here, I have something for her."

"Sure come in Freddie. Make yourself comfortable."

"Thanks, Melanie" I sat down on Samantha's couch. Boy that couch brought back memories of us. Since Melanie moved in the place became more cleaner, though there were still some suspicious markings on the walls.

"'Sup bro," a guy's voice came from the top of the stairs. "Lookin' for my lady?"

"I have a present for her. Are you the Jonah she talked about?"

"I'm pretty sure I am. Unless there's some other Jonahs she's been with. I am the only Jonah living here." Jonah's phone rang. "Gotta go. Nice to meet you."

"Ditto." I did not know Jonah was living with them. This changes things drastically. I thought about putting the book on her bookshelf, but I didn't. I left, and took the book with me.---

_"You took the book with you? Dad, why did you---"_

_"Emma, we're close to finding out who your mother is." Freddie glanced at the clock on the wall behind him. "Speaking of your mother, she should be here soon. So before she gets here, I should finish the story shouldn't I?"_

_Emma groaned. "Fine"---_

I went to the nearby _Checker's _**(A/N: **_**Checker's**_** is a real place, but in some places it's called **_**Rally's)**_ and sat down on one of the tables. I must've sat there for a while because a staff member came over to me. "Sir, if you sit at the tables, you have to order something."

"Give me a minute please."

"Yes sir." The snooty teen stomped off.

"Freddie? Freddie Benson?"

I looked up to see Charlotte holding a couple of shopping bags. "Charlotte?" I gave her a hug and offered her an empty seat. "How have you been?"

"Knocked up."

"You're pregnant? Who's the father?"

"Believe it or not, it's Nevel Papperman."

"Nevel Papperman? I don't believe it, but I'm happy for you. You and him getting married?"

"Nah! It was a one night thing. Office party, got drunk. Besides, I don't need a man in my life."

"You're gonna do this all by yourself?"

"You think I can?"

"Charlotte, I know you can."

"Thanks. Oh, and before I forget, I'm having a party Saturday."

"You want me to come?"

"Oh, you are coming."

"I'm coming?"

"You're coming."

"Alright. Is this a baby shower, do I have to bring presents?"

"No, it's just a get-together. Here," she pulled a receit from one of her bags and wrote on it, "this is my address. I will see you Saturday."

"See you Saturday."

............

_Emma looked upset. "Em, what's wrong?"_

_"Charlotte's my mom isn't she? But you're not my dad! You married her to support her, and now you're getting divorced!"_

_Freddie sighed. "No, Charlotte's not your mother."_

_"She's not_?"

_"No."_

_"Good. Because if she was, I was gonna move to Canada. You are my father, right?"_

_Freddie laughed. "Of course I'm your father."_

_"Good. Finish the story please."_

_"Okay, but only 'cause you said please. And because your mom's almost here."_

_.........._

I went to Charlotte's party on Saturday. I didn't recognize anyone but her (as I thought I would). The only person I did recognize was a black and white photo of Harry Joyner.

"I miss him everyday," Charlotte was standing next to me. "You heard about his death right?"

"You reported on it. So the artery did him in. I kinda thought his death would be more dramatic."

"You think dying with a college freshman on top of you isn't dramatic?"

"He died with a girl on top of him?"

"No, he died alone. No one found him until the next day."

"That's awful."

"Yeah. His death made me realize he was the man I truly loved."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. I'll have a new guy to love. Speaking of love, there's someone I want you to meet."

"No thanks Charlotte, I'm---"

"Come on," she grabbed my arm, "you're gonna love her."

* * *

**DUN! DUN! DUN! Okay I decided to help you with the process of elimination and eliminate Charlotte. Charlotte is not Emma's mother. But who does Charlotte want Freddie to meet? Maybe I'll post the next chapter up. Peace up!**


	8. Emma's Mother Is

**Okay, I didn't want to keep you in suspense. I promise this chapter will not be the last. There is one more chapter after this and then I might have an epilogue. But in this chapter, we'll find out who Carly is. Is she Samantha, or is she Miranda? Or did I lie and Charlotte is actually Carly? You're about to find out……..**

* * *

Charlotte lead me to the patio. "I'll leave you two alone," she walked off.

The girl turned around. "Freddie Benson!"

"Miranda," I laughed. "I didn't recognize you from the back. You cut your hair?"

"Yeah. You don't like it do you?"

"No, no, I like it. It looks good on you. What are you doing in New York?"

"I live here now. Ever since the whole Webby riots I decided to come to New York to produce TV shows."

"That's great."

"Of course I wasn't really a good producer so now I work for a fashion company."

"That's great too."

"You look great Freddie."

"Thank you. Oh Miranda, I meant to call you, but I lost your number."

"Liar," she laughed.

"Okay then. Can you give me your number?"

"Sure. Can I see your cell?" I handed her my cell phone and she put in her number. "There you go."

"Thanks." I took my phone back. Her phone rang a few seconds later. "Go ahead and answer it."

"This'll take a sec." She answered her phone. "Hello."

"Found your number."

She hung up her phone and laughed. "Wanna take a walk in the park? We can catch up."

"Yeah sure."

We both walked together to the park. "So Freddie, how's life?"

"I'm just livin' it. How 'bout you?"

"To tell you the truth, ever since we broke up, I've felt a little lost. I don't even remember the reason we left."

"You slept with Jake."

"Oh yeah. Now I remember. I'm sorry I did that."

"I forgive you."

"Thanks." We both stopped. "I never really stopped loving you Freddie." She parted my hair back.

........................

_"THAT'S IT!" Emma shouted._

_"What's it?"_

_"That's what Mom does to me every time I'm upset. She parts my hair back. Miranda's my mom!"_

_There was a knock at the door. "That must be your mom." Freddie and Emma went to the door. "Are you absolutely positive Miranda is the woman at the door?"_

_"Definitely! Is she?" Freddie nodded as he opened the door. "MOM!" Emma jumped into Carly's arms. "I'm so glad it's you!"_

_"Of course, who else would I be?" Carly put Emma down. "Hi Freddie."_

_"Hi Carly."_

_"Mom, can Dad come with us to the zoo?"_

_"If he wants to. Freddie, do you want to come to the zoo with us?"_

_"Sure, why not."_

* * *

**I gotta stop here ,I purposely made this chapter short. I just wanted to tell my readers who Carly was. Did anyone realize my reference? The actress who plays Carly is Miranda Cosgrove…Carly in this story is Miranda. Huh? But my story's not over. I've got a much longer chapter tomorrow and possibly an epilogue. So for those who guessed Miranda was Carly, I'd give you a cookie or something but I'm too selfish to share my cookies (lol). Thanks for reading, reviewing, and putting up with my strange sense of humor. Peace out!**


	9. I Want You to be Happy

**Because there'll be no more flashbacks, the present time will not be in italics. It'll just be normal font. And story spoiler: this will end Seddie. I really like Seddie (no offense to the Creddie fans). But hey, at least Carly and Freddie got married and had a kid. I'll have to tell whose P.O.V. though because there are two viewpoints in this. Here's a longer chapter.**

* * *

EMMA'S POV

Dad's story was really good. I'm glad I found out Miranda is my mom and not Charlotte. I don't like people who hurt my dad, even though both of them hurt him I guess. Secretly, I was hoping Samantha was my mom. Now that I know who my mom is, I'm gonna get her back with Dad. I should also find out who the other women are.

"I like penguins," I decided to start casual conversation

"Me too," both Mom and Dad said that at the same time.

"Did you know penguins mate for life?" I asked them while we were looking at the penguins at the zoo. "It's true."

"Is it?" Mom laughed when she asked me.

"Uh-huh. But sometimes that husband and wife separate due to migraine patterns."

"Migratory," they said in unison again.

"Anyway, they can be apart for years, but they always find their way back to each other. I think that's kinda cool."

"It is kinda cool," Dad agreed. "Do you ladies want some lunch here? My treat."

"Your treat? Fredward Benson are you actually paying for a meal?" Mom seemed surprised.

I started laughing. "Fredward."

"Ha, ha, ha, we all know Fredward is a stupid name. I figured it's the least I can do."

"Thanks," Mom turned to me, "Em, come on." I took Mom's hand, then Dad's hand, and we left the penguins and headed for the cafeteria.

Mom said after lunch, we had to go shopping, and then she would take me to a movie, and then bring me back to Dad's. So after lunch I sat down on a bench to tie my shoe, and I saw Mom and Dad talking. Then she laughed. They just gotta get back together now! She lifted her hand like she was gonna part Dad's hair. She is! She is! She…….isn't. She parted her own hair. Now they won't get back together.

"Okay Em," Mom came over to the bench. "We gotta go. Say goodbye to Dad."

I gave Dad a hug. "Thanks for telling me the story, Dad."

"You're welcome. I think I forgot to tell you the happy ending."

"You did. What is it?"

"You. You're the happy ending."

I gave him another, tighter hug, and then I kissed his cheek. "See you later, Dad."

"See you later, Em."

I was kinda crying now. I don't think I could've wiped my tears when I got to Mom. "You okay, honey?" She asked as she parted my hair back.

"I'm fine." I took her hand and we walked off. "Mom, why are you and Dad divorcing?"

"I really don't know for sure honey. I guess Dad and I don't agree on things like we used to. We just fell out of love with each other. But it is not your fault, don't ever think that."

"I won't. Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?"

"Be honest."

"The divorce is relieving a lot of burdens and stress. I can't help but think your Dad's in love with someone else. Is he?"

"He's not seeing anyone, but I think he loves someone from a long time ago."

"How would you feel if I started dating again?"

"Mom, I just want you and Dad to be happy. Whatever makes you happy, makes me happy."

She kissed my forehead. "Thank you, Babe."

.......

FREDDIE'S POV

Emma really was the happy ending. Did I regret getting with Carly? No, not really. Did I choose the right girl? No, not really. I think I realized that after I went through my old box. I knew what I had to do.

I drove a few miles to a photography studio near Queens. Was the address right? When I saw her, I knew it was.

"Hey Freddork!" Sam greeted me.

"What up Puckett?"

"Can I get my present? I'm kind of on a tight schedule."

"Can we catch up first?" She groaned at me. "How are you?"

"I'm just living life. How about you?"

"I'm getting a divorce."

"These are reasons why people should never marry."

"How about you and Jonah? Are you two still together?"

"Nope. He asked me to marry him and start a family. The family part I could've tried, but I'm not gonna marry anyone. I feel relationships work better when you're not married. Besides, when you marry a guy, you become his property."

"You can look at marriage that way, yes. Here's your present. I was too lazy to wrap it so I put it in a bag."

"Another copy of _The Giving Tree_? Freddork, I gave up searching…." She became quiet when she opened up the book. She looked like she was gonna cry, which would be the first time Sam showed me emotion. "Where did you find it?"

"At a bookstore, but I've had it for a while."

"How long is a while?"

"Eleven years."

"You kept this from me for eleven years?" Now she looked angry.

"I was gonna give it to you when I found it. When I went to your apartment, Jonah was there and---"

"I think you should go." She turned away from me

What else could I do? I think might have hurt her again. Which was something I didn't want to do.

.......................

EMMA'S POV

I went over to Dad's place later. I saw him signing some papers. He looked a little unhappy. "Dad, I figured out who Charlotte was in the story."

"You did?"

"You said she was a writer for the newspapers and she was friends with Mom. I asked her if she had any friends who worked for _The New York Times_, had a love child with Nevel Papperman, and knew you. She said it was her old friend Missy. Is Charlotte Missy?"

"She was."

"So Miranda was Carly, who is my mom, and Charlotte was Missy. Who was Samantha?"

"Samantha is Sam Puckett."

"You didn't change her name? Why didn't you change her name? Dad, did you not change her name because you love her?"

"It's that obvious?"

"Dad, if you love her, go get her."

"I don't think she wants to see me anymore. She was upset when I told her I kept the book."

"Do you think being with her would make you happy, Dad?" He shrugged. "I want you to be happy. If she makes you happy, you should be with her."

There was some silence for a bit. "Get your coat."

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

.....

Dad drove all the way to Queens and stopped at an apartment. "Is this her place?"

"Should be. Look on the list for Puckett."

I only had to look for a second. "Found it.!" I pushed the buzzer for him.

"Hello," that must have been her.

"Sam," Dad began, "it's me, Freddie."

"Get lost Fredward."

"Sam, I want to apologize for keeping the book from you. I do have a valid excuse---I mean reason."

"Yeah right. Get lost or I'll call the cops."

"Dad, maybe you should---"

"Who's with you?"

"My daughter, Emma," he answered. "Listen, it's kinda cold. Can we come up in the heat?"

"Weak Fredward."

"What's weak?"

"Using your kid as an excuse to come up here. Look Freddie, just get out of here."

"Dad," I was gonna finish talking this time, "maybe you should tell Sam the story you told me."

We waited for a response from Sam. "Sorry, Em. I don't think she's gonna talk to me. Let's go."

We started walking down the street. "What story?"

Dad and I turned around to see Sam behind us. "Go ahead Dad, tell her the story."

Dad smiled at me. "Not yet, first I have to tell her the reason I kept the book."

"This ought to be pathetic." Sam crossed her arms.

"I was gonna give the book to you, I really was. Then there was Jonah there and you---"

"The point, Fredward."

"I kept it because it was the only thing of you I could hold on to. I love you, Sam." Dad took her in his arms and tried to kiss her.

"Freddork, your kid's right behind us."

I waved to my Dad, who seemed a tad bit embarrassed. "Sam, can we go up to your apartment so Dad can tell you the story?"

"I'd like that." The three of us walked into her apartment. Sam first, then me, but Dad was still outside. "Wait here." She told me.

Sam turned around and sprang into my Dad's arms and began making out with him. Now I can tell Dad was happy, and this story had a happy ending.

* * *

**That was pretty much the end of the movie in this chapter, and when Isla Fisher sprung into Ryan Reynolds arms and slobbered him with a big, wet kiss, the movie ended. I think I will create my own original epilogue that will explain what happened to Carly, Missy, and Sam. As for Charlotte, it was a toss-up between Valerie and Missy. I decided to put in Missy because I remembered Miranda and Charlotte used to be childhood friends, and Carly and Missy were childhood friends. Besides, the women in **_**Definetly, Maybe **_**all had different hair colors (blonde, red, and I couldn't tell if Rachel Weisz's hair was black or brown) and Carly, Sam, and Missy had different hair colors. If I don't post the epilogue tonight, I will late Friday or Saturday because I'm going to a super-awesome party on the 20****th****. Hope you liked this chapter. Keep up the positive reviews please. Peace out!**


	10. Epilogue 1

**Hi, it's me. Okay I thought of two epilogues this one continues from where I left off in my story, but like a year and a half later. The other one I felt was like "a big finger to the audience" as Brian Griffin said in the episode **_**Lois Kills Stewie **_**(from the show **_**Family Guy**_** for those who didn't know). I can put up both and maybe you'll like one, maybe you'll like the other, or both. Heck, you might not like the epilogues. Please enjoy epilogue numero uno.**

* * *

EMMA'S POV

I put up the recent picture of Dad and Sam "clowing for the camera" on my new bedroom wall. Instead of living in Mom's small apartment or Dad's old apartment, Mom moved in with her boyfriend, I mean fiancee, Griffin. Though personally, I thought my baby brother Ben had something to do with Mom and Griffin buying the new house.

Oh yeah about Dad and Sam; they're not married. Sam really doesn't believe in marriages (go figure). They are totally together and totally in love (have been for over a year and a half). To explain the picture I was putting up; Sam and Dad are traveling to some pretty cool places. They decided to send me postcards along with pictures of them from wherever they were when the took the picture. The recent one is the two of them making faces in France.

"You ready to go?" Mom asked me as I put up the last picture.

"You bet!" I grabbed my purse and Mom and I got into the car.

"Are you excited about your Dad and Sam coming home?"

"Totally! I can't wait to see what they have for me!"

"That's nice. You haven't seen them for six months and you just expect them to give you gifts."

"Uh-huh."

"Your dad spoils you."

"That's because I'm his only child."

"You're not my only child and I still spoil you."

"You give me cool clothes and accessories. He gives me the goods."

Mom laughed. "What are the goods?"

"Electronics and junk food. Although Sam gives me junk food the most."

"What if he doesn't have anything for you? Will you still be happy to see him?"

"I guess. Though gifts would be better."

........

FREDDIE'S POV

I guess it's true what they say when they say "home is where the heart is". I've traveled parts of South America, Europe, Asia, and Canada, but nothing compares to New York. There I've got my daughter, my apartment, American Food, and my new job working for computers. Oh and I have Sam but that doesn't count because she went traveling with me.

"Hey, Sam, do you have those bags for Emma?"

I think I might have disturbed her nap because she turned to me all tired and cranky-looking. "Leave me alone Fredweird."

"That's a new one. Where did you think that one up?"

I leaned in for a kiss but she pushed me away. "No, Fredward. I'm tired, my head hurts, and that seafood they serve on the plane is nasty. The bags are probably in your suitcase somewhere, but why should you care now?"

"This is why you shouldn't eat airline food. And I care about the bags now because we're landing at JFK in less than five minutes."

"Why can't people let me eat and sleep?"

"Because people don't like you like I do." I kissed her forehead.

.............

EMMA'S POV

I ran over to Dad's gate as fast as I could. I couldn't wait for him to come home. Apparently, neither could the other passengers 'cause they all looked pale and nauseous.

"Em!" Dad waved.

I ran over and jumped into his arms. Thank goodness he didn't look pale and nauseous. "Hi Dad. I missed you like crazy. Did you bring me any presents?"

He laughed. "You know I did." He walked with me over to Mom. "Hey Carly."

"Hi Freddie," she gave him a hug.

"You like better since you lost the baby weight."

"Thanks. You look……you look not sick." She looked behind us. "I wish I could say the same for Sam."

"Airline seafood," he casually responded.

"Ah."

I went over and gave Sam a hug. "It's great to have you and Dad back Sam."

"Yep," she burped. "It's feels good to be back in America. Where no one cares about the neatness of public restrooms. Which I gotta go use right now." She turned and ran toward the bathroom. I guess it is true what people say about airline food.

Mom said she would let me stay the night at Dad's, so I drove home with them. Dad told me boring things about the countries, Sam told me embarassing things that happened to them in the countries. From what I heard my Dad has a short temper and is prone to excessive bleeding. The only things I really had to tell them was about my brother, which they both seemed to enjoy 'cause they laughed.

"So, since Mom and Griffin had a baby, do you two think you'll have a baby?"

They both had smirks on their faces. "You know," Dad began. "Just because your mother and her new lover had a baby, doesn't mean me and Sam have to have a baby. Besides from what you just said, a new baby sibling seems like a handful."

"It's worth it. I love Ben and one day I hope he'll be just like me when he gets older. Except, not a girl."

We all laughed at that one. "Wouldn't you rather have a little sister than a little brother?" Sam asked.

"I dunno. I just like being a big sister." I yawned. I guess I was so excited about them coming home, I didn't get much sleep. I probably should rest my eyes for a minute.

...............

FREDDIE'S POV

"I think she's out cold," I whispered to Sam.

"Awww, poor thing. She was probably so excited about us coming home she didn't get much sleep." She looked back at Emma, who was sleeping like a rock in the backseat. "We should probably get some sleep too."

"I guess. First we have to carry everything inside."

"You mean you have to carry everything inside."

"You are so lazy."

"Tell me something I don't know Fredweird."

When we got home, I carried Emma and a huge duffel bag to our apartment while Sam carried a few bags and just dropped them by the door the second she got in the house. Lucky her. I did drop the bag in by the door, but I carried Emma to her room, which I had painted sky blue liked she asked as a surprise present.

"You make a good dad Freddork," Sam patted my back.

"Thanks. You make a good…..what's another substitute for step-mom?"

She laughed at that (which is unusual because she never laughs at anything I think is funny). "How do you think I'd be as an actual mom?"

"We'll find out in seven months." This time I kissed her lips.

"Should we have told her she's gonna have another little sibling?"

"Let her sleep. We'll try to ease the news into a conversation tomorrow."

"Good idea." We were silent for a minute. "I still regret eating that airline seafood."

"Want me to hold your hair back as you throw up?"

"Please."

"Oh my god! Pinch me, Sam Puckett said please. This must be an……OW!"

"You said pinch you."

* * *

**There is the original epilogue. The alternate epilogue will follow. Oh and I've never been on an airplane, I've never actually had airline food but my friends who have been on airplanes (plus all the "what's the deal with airline food?" things I heard) convince me not to. Peace out!**


	11. Epilogue 2

**Here's numero dos. The alternate epilogue. The one I feel is a giant finger to the audience. Then again that's just my opinion. What does it matter, I'm just the author. Enjoy the final, final part.**

* * *

FREDDIE'S POV

I guess I wasn't aware of how long I've been out. Someone was shaking me, a little too hard may I add. "Freddie, get up!"

Carly's hand was on a shoulder. "How long have I been out?"

"Most of the movie."

"I had one of the weirdest dreams ever. You and I got married---"

"I thought you said you wanted to marry me? Now you think it's weird?"

"We were getting a divorce."

"That I can believe."

"My dream was kinda like that chick flick you tried to force me to watch."

"_Definetly, Maybe_? How could your dream be like the movie when you were sleeping though it?"

"I guess I could hear somethings in the movie. Maybe Mom was right about me eating sugar before watching a movie."

"You're not allowed to eat sugar?"

"Before a movie." Carly sort of glared at me. "And when I'm at home."

"Just out of curiousity Freddie, who was I in your dream?"

"Your name was Miranda."

"That's a stupid name. I meant my character. Was I like Emily, April, or Summer?" I just stared at her. She sighed. "Was I the blonde, the redhead, or the brownish-blacked haired chick?"

"You have black hair."

"Thanks for pointing out my hair color, I don't think I was aware of what color it was."

"But I think your character was like the blonde chick."

"That's nice I guess. But why was my name Miranda?"

"You were Miranda, Missy was Charlotte---"

"Missy? Why was she one of the girls?"

"I dunno."

"Did you have a little crush on Missy when you met her?"

"No!"

"Freddie."

"A little."

"So I was Miranda who was like the blonde, Missy was Charlotte. So that means the girl who's name you didn't change in your dream, is the girl you really like."

"I like you."

"But you didn't change my name in your fantasy story like Will did in his. So, who was your April the redheaded chick?"

"You don't need to know."

"I most certainly need to know."

I looked at her floor. "Is that a new floor?"

"You tried this when I asked you who your first kiss was. Then you answered you never had one, an answer I didn't expect. So I should prepare for an answer I don't expect. Who was she?"

"No one you know. I just thought up an imaginary girl."

"Yeah right. Why won't you tell me Freddie?"

"Because, even I didn't believe it."

"You didn't even believe who the girl was?" Carly gasped. "Was she Sam?"

"What'd I do?" I don't know where Sam came from, but she was now next to Carly.

"Freddie had a dream where you---"

"Drove a car through my bedroom!" I just shouted something that came to mind. Sam must not know about my dream.

Both of the girls had a confused look on their faces. "Whatever Freddork. Carls, did I miss the end of the movie?"

"Yeah, but I'll tell you about it."

"By the way Freddork, your mom's looking for you. Something about Mommy and Me Yoga Class."

Sometimes I wonder if I'm seriously related to my mother.

......

I sat on my fire escape later that night thinking about my dream. Why was Sam the girl who's name I didn't change. In my dream I loved her, in reality I wanna push her off a cliff.

My thoughts ended when there was a knock on the fire escape. "Hey Freddie."

"Sam? What are you doing here?"

"Carly told me about your dream."

"Can I ever tell Carly a secret without you finding out?"

"Why was I the girl who's name you didn't change?"

"I don't know. I guess I might have some feelings for you. I'm sure you have feelings for me too. Somewhere deep, deep…….deep down in your twisted soul."

"Thanks for the compliment. I guess I do have some feelings for you."

"I had a feeling you did." There was the awkward silence again. "Remember the last time we were here? We shared our first kiss here, with each other. Now we're kinda sharing our feelings, with each other."

"You're starting to sound a little gay Fredward."

"Thanks for the insult, Puckett." Again with the awkward silence. "Since we both have some feelings, should we start going out?"

"No."

"I kinda thought you'd say that."

"But we can still be close friends. And I guess I could ease up on torturing you."

"Thank you."

"I kinda have to ease up on torturing you."

"Why?"

"Melanie got a scholarship into some prestige New York Private School. We saved up some money to get an apartment. I'm moving next month."

"That sucks."

"Why?"

"I'm gonna be miserable without you in my life making me miserable."

"I'm gonna be miserable without you in my life to make miserable. I think I'm gonna go." I watched her turn and leave. For the first time in my life, I think I truly felt my heart break.

................

some years later

I never regretted leaving Seattle to go to NYU. It's a good college, New York's a good city (and state). The only thing in Seattle I was reluctant to leave was my girlfriend, Carly. I was anxious for her upcoming visit though. I had a big surprise for her.

When she came, we spent an evening catching up and enjoying each other's company. We ate out, saw a movie, she even took me shopping. The next morning, I decided to take her to the most romantic place in Central Park, but she had plans until noon, so I would have to wait there for her.

Once at the park, I headed to the most romantic spot. Which happened to be full of people. One such person in particular caught my eye. "Sam Puckett?"

She turned to me. "Freddie Benson." She gave me a hug. "How've you been?"

"Good, good. I live here now, I go to NYU."

"That's cool. What are you doing in the most romantic spot in Central Park alone?"

"I should be asking you the same."

"I'm just passing through. I like to stop and smell the roses here."

"I was planning on asking my Carly to marry me."

Sam's face fell a little. "That's nice. I'm really happy for you. I'll see you, and Carly, 'round." She kissed my cheek and walked in the opposite direction. This all seemed a little familiar to me.

"Hey Freddie!" Carly ran over and we kissed each other. "What's the big surprise?"

"Well we've been together since the summer before senior year. We've had some rough patches to deal with, the biggest one when was when I moved here. Now that we're together, I want us to be for….for….I want us---"

"Freddie, you okay?"

"I'm fine, Sam."

Did I just call Carly Sam? "Did you just call me Sam?"

"Sorry, I ran into her right before you came and we were talking a little and---"

"Go to her Freddie."

'What? Carly I wanted to---"

"You still love her, I've always thought you had feelings for someone else while we were dating. It's her. Go to her Freddie. I'll be okay."

"Thanks for understanding. You'll always be my best gal pal."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She kissed my cheek. "Go to her."

I turned and ran in the direction Sam took when she left me. "SAM!" I called out. "SAM!" Nothing. "Come on Puckett this is serious chiz!"

"That's one I haven't heard in a while."

I turned around. "Sam!" I took her in my arms and kissed her.

"Woah! Woah! Fredward, what are you doing?"

"Something I should've done a while a ago."

"You're with Carly. You even said you were gonna propose."

"We broke up."

"You took Carly to the most romantic spot in New York and dumped her?"

Now this really sounded familiar. "Yeah."

"For me?"

"Yeah." I got down on one knee and pulled out the ring I was gonna give Carly. "Will you marry me?"

"Sorry Fredward, I'm not the marrying kind."

That was like a giant kick to the crotch. "Oh."

"But I can still be with you forever if you want." She took the ring and put it on her finger.

"I do want that." We leaned in for a kiss.

In the background, I couldn't help but notice a little girl with her Dad. "Daddy, where do babies come from?"

"I'll tell you when you're thirty, Emma."

This really was all too familiar.

* * *

**This is the end of the story for good. I hope you liked it, sorry if some felt it was short, I'm not good at writing long fanfictions. Peace out!**


End file.
